vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Carsen
Summary Flynn Carsen is one of the current Librarians and the son of Margie Carsen. He was once a perpetual student, earning several academic degrees with no real work experience before becoming the Librarian after the presumed death of the previous one. He is also one of the longest-surviving Librarians as Judson stated that he survived longer than most even without a Guardian for more than 10 years. He is currently the de-facto leader of the Librarians at 41 years of age. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies on the artifact he uses. 9-C physically, likely 6-B with magic | 5-B with Excalibur | 4-C with the Nemesis Star | Low 2-C with the Book of Solomon | 1-C with Ariadne's Thread Name: Flynn Carsen Origin: The Librarians Gender: Male Age: 41 years old Classification: Human, Librarian Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Hacking, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Invisibility with the Cap of Invisibility, Petrification with Medusa's Head, Flight with Ali Baba's Flying Carpet, Lightning Manipulation with Zeus's lightning bolt, Weather Manipulation with Thor's hammer, Age Manipulation with the Fountain of Younth, Anti Regeneration; Healing with Excalibur, Precognition with the Crystal Skull, Water Manipulation with Poseidon's Trident, Transmutation with the Philosopher's Stone, Sleep Manipulation with the Magical Flutes of Pan, Reality Warping with a variety of artifacts, Space-time manipulation; Soul Manipulation; Ghost Summoning with the Book of Solomon, Longevity with Angrboda Crystal, Necromancy with the Necromancer's Manual, Vampire Summoning with Judas' Chalice, Plot Manipulation with Shakespeare's Quill, Fate Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Reality - Fiction Interaction with the Libris Fabula and the Tree of Confucius, Memory Manipulation with the Staff of Zarathustra, Demon Summoning with the Opal of Samara, Immortality by drinking from the Holy Grail, Time Travel with H.G. Wells' Time Machine, Alternate Future Display with the Prophecy Cube, Earth Manipulation with the Idol of Agamanzo, Statistics Amplification with Hercules' Club, Energy Projection with the Nemesis Star, Clairvoyance with the VR Globe, Probability Manipulation; Pocket Reality Manipulation; Physics Manipulation; Perception Manipulation; Mind Manipulation; Minotaur Summoning; Memory Manipulation with Ariadne's Thread, Portal Creation with the Back Door, Wish Granting with the Assistant Learning Buddy, Existence Erasure with Wireless Power Transmitters, Empathic Manipulation with Love Potions, Quantum Manipulation with Atlantian Thaumatite, many others Attack Potency: Varies on the artifact he uses. Street level physically (Can easily match against quite strong enemies and is far above the likes of Eve Baird and Jacob Stone), likely Country level+ with magic (Could battle King Arthur's Crown for the control of Excalibur, although he was defeated. Should be somehow comparable to Santa Claus) | Planet level with Excalibur | Star level (The Nemesis Star is a sun-sized celestial body) | Universe level+ with the Book of Solomon | Complex Multiverse level with Ariadne's Thread (Can create and control a 7-Dimensional space and even repair the Loom of Fate, which is the fabric of all reality). Can negate conventional durability with many abilities. Speed: Peak Human. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (He can shoot lightning from his hands) | Likely Immeasurable when under influence of the Loom of Fate (Could move beyond the range of the River of Time, from where all time flows) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown, far higher than before | Unknown, far higher than before | Unknown, far higher than before | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Street Class | Unknown, far higher than before | Unknown, far higher than before | Unknown, far higher than before Durability: Likely Small Building level (Dracula's punch didn't harm him so much, but he is obviously inferior to Simone) | Small Building level | Likely Star level | Universe level+ with the Book of Solomon | Unknown Stamina: Very High. Range: Extended Melee range normally | Planetary | Stellar | Universal | Cross-Universal with teleportation Intelligence: Genius (A nerdish bookworm, Flynn is brilliant beyond compare. By the time he was 31 years old Flynn had obtained 22 academic degrees: 12 Bachelors, 6 Masters, and 4 Ph.D.s. These included four in Egyptology, a Ph.D. (or two) in Comparative Religions, a Ph.D. in Cryptology, and "degrees in every language you can imagine." Two of his Ph.D's are in 15th, and 17th Spanish Literature. Whether or not he returned to school again is unknown, as this would potentially put his total number of Ph.D.s. at 5. In fact, his accumulated knowledge rivals the knowledge of all the others Librarians combined.). Weaknesses: He is a normal human and can be killed by anything which can kill a normal human (although it is not applicable if he drinks from the Holy Grail) Keys: Base | With Excalibur | With the Nemesis Star | With the Book of Solomon | With Ariadne's Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Librarians Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Librarians Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Earth Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1